


50 Shades of Stony~

by Albion_Mrnda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #1 ship, 50 shades of.., BoyxBoy, I DONT KNOW HOW TO PUT TAGS SO JUST FUCK, M/M, Popsicles, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, The Avengers - Freeform, explicit!!, having fun, hehehehehehe, i dont even know, im kinda dirty lol, lol, m/m - Freeform, sex toys woops~! hehehd, sorry for that, steve cant handle technology lol, steve is curious and wants to play some games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an all-sex fic about my two gorgeous superheroes. Each position and/or each little game they play will be a chapter. I will try to make a chapter of them in different positions and such. *shrugs* Steve is curious and wants to try some little fun? Well good thing he has a playboy as boyfriend~</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Stony~

"Come on, popsicle!" Tony laughed a bit. "Can't handle me?"

"Oh shut it, /iron man/" Steve rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

What exactly where these two doing? Only Tony has the idea of starting to teach the old popsicle how to play with modern technology, a PlayStation 3 and not Exactly an easy, child's game, but it had to be Resident Evil 6.

"Damnit, I forgot how to shoot!" Steve exclaimed. "No, pause the game! pause it, you're cheating!"

Tony laughed. "What?? Pause it now when I'm in the road to victory?! Aw no, sorry, no can do."

"Ugh! No, That's it. I'm not playing anymore, I can't play with you. You cheater!" Steve put his PlayStation controller away and crossed his arms, frowning, almost pouting as well too.

"What? Oh c'mon, popsicle!" Tony paused the game now, smiling slightly. "There, I paused it, okay?"

"And stop calling me 'popsicle'. It's not nice, you know."

"Alright, Steve. No Popsicles." Tony chuckled a bit, "but.. I feel like having one, it's pretty hot." He chuckled and got up, proceeding next to the kitchen.

Steve smiled and shook his head, sighing out and got up as well, grinning.  
Stark was there, leaning against the counter as he unwrapped the popsicle and popped it into his mouth. Steve saw this and slightly smirked, standing then right behind him, startling him as he then placed his hands on his hips and pulled him closer, pressing his own pelvic area against Stark's lower back and bottom.

"Hey! Watch those hands there, popsicle." Tony chuckled but then leaned back onto Steve, slightly arching his back and Steve squeezed his hips before wrapping his arms then around him.

"No popsicle."

"Ah, sorry, yeah. Steevvvee." The iron man chuckled and popped in the frozen stick into his mouth again, slurping slowly.

"How is it?" Steve smirked slightly.

"Mh, good." Tony muffled, smiling a little then.

"Hm," Steve hummed, pressing himself more against Tony.  
Tony felt him and smirked now, slowly pulling out the popsicle out of his mouth and, tentatively licks around on the Popsicles tip. "That reminds me of this certain thing." Steve chuckled.

"Hm, oh really?" Tony flirted. "I think I know Exactly what you mean by that." He smirked, then slipping away from Steve's arms he gave a slight turn and walked away from him, chuckling slightly and went again to sit on the couch. Steve following after.

"You know, we could... finish this game later, we can take a brake."

"Yeah." Steve sighed, smiling then sits by Tony on the couch. "I get kinda dizzy from it."

"You'll get used to it." Stark chuckled then laid down onto the couch, but laying his head onto Steve's lap. He looked up at him as Steve looked down at him back and tony winked at him, slurping in the Popsicles juice.

"You enjoy sucking on long things." Steve looked at him, smirking.

"That sounded quite sexual, Steve." Stark laughed, popping in the whole popsicle into his mouth. Giving it quite long and strong sucks on it. "Mmh ~" he slightly moaned playfully, looking up at Steve and smirking.

"And wasn't that sexual now?"

"Only if you want it to be." Tony said, then with a flick of his tongue around the Popsicles tip and slurping up and down on it, he put it away on a plate that was on the couch across them.  
"Say Steve," he started saying as he approached his lover and sat on his lap, spreading his legs as he would straddle him, his legs on each sides of Steve's. "We could do something else, you know." He slipped his hands into steves shirt as he looked into his eyes with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah? Something else like what?" He looked down at Tony's hands as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hm, I have many things in mind, many things I'd love doing with you~...and to you~" he leaned down and kissed steves neck slowly and softly as he trailed his hands down the strongest chest, pulling off the shirt.

"Oh really?" Steve smirked, moving his head aside as he allowed more space to the iron man to kiss him. He then placed his hands on Tony's hips again, slipping his hands into his pants and trailing them back and down, cupping Tony's buttcheeks in his hands.

"Let's go to the room, I have a few things i want to show you." Tony said as he raised his head up from kissing at Steves collarbone.

The captain obeyed, smirking slightly and got up, picking up Tony with him as he got up and walks to the big room. Tony having his legs wrapped around Steve's waist as he was grabbing his face and planted deep kisses on his lips.

Steve kissed back, and they kissed their way to the bed as they had arrived to the room. steve layed down onto the bed, settling Tony down carefully as he positioned himself in between his legs, Tony spreading his legs wide as he allowed space for his lover between them. steve looked down at Tony and smirked.

"There's something you want to show me?"

"Mh, yes but all in good time, my man."

"Hm," Steve leaned down and kissed Tony on his lips, trailing his hand down to Tony's pants after and unbuttoning them.  
"Will I like it?"

"Hhmm, well I suppose at first you might be a bit out but," Tony chuckled, then he bit his lip as he would watch Steve unzipping his pants and starting to pull them down. "But you're gonna like it at the end."

Steve chuckled, smirking slightly as he tossed then Tony's pants and proceeded to take off his own. When suddenly Tony stopped him.

"I want something." He grinned, and Steve smirked. catching the hint quickly, he laid down and tossed his own pants away, now both pantless.

Tony laid down onto his stomach in between Steve's legs. He smirked and bit down his lip as he thought about it.  
He then leaned down and started peppering kisses up Steve's inner thighs.  
Kissing them and licking his way up to Steve's dick.

"Mhh," Steve hummed blissfully as he would feel Tony's warm and wet tongue getting closer and closer to his sack. He then jumped up a little, not startled, but at the sudden shock and electrifying sensation sent up his spine when Tony took his sack into his mouth and started to gently suckle on it. Leaving out soft and seductive sounds as he would suck.

"Hhm, Tony~"

Stark took his sack out slowly, giving it a final hard suck on it and Steve moaned out, making Tony smirk in success and chuckle a bit.  
"You like that, dont you?" He said before sticking his tongue out and trailing it all up Steve's length.

"Heh, yeah. it feels good~ mh." Steve started to breath slightly heavy as his heart beat would rise.

"Glad you like it." Tony smirked and took Steve's dick in his hand, fondling him as he looked up at Steve's face then looked back down to his dick. Fondling him faster, he took his tip into his mouth and quickly began to swirl his tongue around the tip, suckling hard on it as he gave him a hard hand job.

"Mmh ~!" Steve bit down his lip.

Tony took this as a sign and smirked, taking much more of steves length into his mouth and bobbling his head up and down as he licked and sucked hard on his dick. Withdrawing crazy sounds out of Steve's mouth, moaning out in pleasure.  
Tony continued, and he took his other empty hand and placed it on Steve's sack, he licked and sucked hard on his dick as he massaged the sack, doubling the electrifying sensation. He pulled him out with a long and hard suck, slurping the pre liquid. He licked his lips, smirking and looked at Steve. The captain blushed wildly at the scene of Tony licking off the semen of his lips.

"Mmh ~" he moaned softly and continued licking Steve's length up and down.

"Aah, mmh, oh th-that feels so good, mmhh!" Steve clutched onto the beds sheet, closing his eyes and suddenly rising his hips, arching his back and he started to thrust into Tony's mouth.

"Mmhh," Tony moaned as he allowed Steve to thrust into his mouth and he closed his eyes as he then took every single inch of Steve's dick in. Almost gagging as the tip would smack against the back of his throat.  
Tony loved it, the feeling of his whole dick in his mouth, the hardness, he loved the hot piece of huge meat in his mouth. He moaned and tried all his best into not gagging. But a few soft sounds were escaping his mouth.

"Mmhhh!" Steve moaned and Tony squeezed his hips tightly, sucking hard on him.  
Then Tony suddenly felt steve tense up, his orgasm building up as he continued to thrust into Tony's mouth.  
Tony smirked, he wanted him to cum. He wanted to make him cum as many times as he was pleased to. He wanted to have all of him today.

"Ugh, aah-mmh, T-tony I'm cuming! mmg!" His body tensed even more but he did not stopped rocking his hips fast. The more electrifying the sensation was, on about to cum, the faster he went in. And Tony felt ecstatic. 

Steve moaned out loudly as he felt his building working up it's way up his dick, he came. And he had done it inside tonys mouth.  
Tony blushed deeply, his face was hot and he felt himself getting instantly rock hard as Steve's cum hit the back of his throat. That hot and heavy liquid filling his mouth, and he loved it. How it felt going down his throat, he swallowed it, and as Steve was panting, he kept on moaning as Tony would suck again on him. Sucking him dry.

"Oh damn, Tony. Wow, y-you look hot." Steve moaned.

Tony sucked one last time hard on his tip as he cleaned him and slurped his semen, licking then his lips and biting them hard.  
He chuckled.  
"Damn me, indeed." He moved up, chuckling and pulled of his own shirt, now both completely naked on each other. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"Mmhh, I don't think good is a word to describe how I felt back there." Steve smirked and quickly grabbed Tony's face, pulling him down for a deep kiss, after he had tossed away his shirt.


End file.
